Not Even A Goodbye
by Diclonious57
Summary: The warriors of Cosmos were sent to their own worlds without even chance to say good-bye
1. Warrior of Light

**Not Even A Goodbye**

**Irish: My first FF story, I thought the ending of dissidia was very unfullfilling so this is what happens when the warriors got home**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Chapter 1: The Warrior of Light**

We had defeated Chaos, Cosmos had been avenged and the long conflict was over. In blasts of fire and magma we disappeared in balls of light. I thought we could disappear but we were given Cosmos's last gift.

A way home

Arriving in a green field below a peaceful sky, the kind wind that blew against our faces giving us a message and a feeling of peace.

From the moment I arrived in that field I instantly knew that this was my world, my home. This is the place I belonged.

Watching my comrades leave one by one to their own worlds I felt happy for them but I would have liked there to be some time for us to say goodbye. But I am not bothered. We are warriors called by Cosmos to defeat Chaos and now that Chaos is defeated it is only fitting that we must return.

In the distance I see a large castle. It calls me toward it. My own adventure is starting soon.

New places

New battles

New friends

New foes

I am ready for it.

The light is watching over me-no not just the light my comrades are watching over me from they're own worlds.

If you can all hear this does not matter but may my feelings reach you.

Goodbye, my comrades

Goodbye, my friends

May the light protect you all.


	2. Firion

**Firion**

Was it all just a dream?

That big adventure, the people I've meet, the places I've seen,the lessons I have learned. Was it all just some strange fabrication? Did I fall off some roof when I was running away from some guards.

No

It wasn't just a dream I know it.

But

Even it is I'll still treasure it

Forever.

Its a dream greater than that of the field wild roses. It was a field of flowers but not just the wild rose but many different flowers. Each with its own special beauty.

It may sound strange but from each different flower I could see one of my friends.

A bright sunflower for the ever cheerful Tidus

A yellow lilly for the strong and calm Cloud

A gentle and soft forget-me-not for Cecil

A quiet violet for Squall, its an odd choice but in a strange way it suits him.

A soft and beautiful peony for the equal beautiful Terra

A daisy that can grow anywhere for the free spirited Bartz

A bright poppy for the spirited and humorous Zidane

A tiny iris for the small but very smart Onion knight

A large pure white lily for the noble Warrior of Light

What of the roses that also bloom so brightly in this field? Do they represent me perhaps?

Does the rose suit me?

It doesn't matter

This peaceful field is so beautiful, many different flowers all coming together to form such a lovely picture.

I wish you the best of luck in completeing your dreams my friends. This dream we had together is over but the dream you will have on your own, so I will you all luck.

Where ever you all may be

When your dreams are complete and your minds are settled. Can you all promise me something?

If I come back to that field would you all join me?

I would like if its not to much to ask see you all again.

And give you all a proper good bye.


	3. Onion Knight

**Onion Knight**

I always thought that I was the smartest. That I had nothing else to learn for I already knew it.

That was before I came to that place.

Everyone was so much older, stronger, taller the only thing I thought that the only thing I could be was wiser. I felt so small next to everyone so I had to make sure I was helping. The only thing I could give was my intelligence.

I failed at

All that did was make me seem like a know-it-all.

Just like back home

All the other children never played with me because I was a "snobby know-it-all". I just shugged it off telling myself that I wouldn't want to be friends with stupid-heads like them or that I'm too smart to have friends.

I was still lonely

Then Terra came along

Terra..............

You were so nice to me. You listen to my stupid rants and didn't call me snobby. Not once! I wanted to protect you and make sure you never got hurt.

I failed at that too

But only for a moment

My failure made my think not in my head but my heart. Being smart in the heart doesn't mean your a know-it-all, it means you are kind.

I wanted (and still do) to be the smartest person in the heart in the entire world

Now I have friends

9 of them

But now they're all going away. I know I should be glad that we're all going home but I'm not happy.

I'm sad

My friends are leaving and I don't know if I will ever see them again. It makes me want to cry but heroes don't cry.

I could make new friends, I mean I could make friends in my own world. Don't worry I won't EVER forget you guys.

But memories aren't the same as being with them in person. I want to see you all again.

To thank you

For all the things I've have learned.


	4. Cecil

**Cecil**

I have gained so much from that place.

I want to share what I have learned, gained and discovered.

Its one of a knight's noble duties. To pass on the lesson he has learned to the future generations.

I want to share everything I've learned with everyone

But the person I want to share with most of all is my older brother Golbez. He is so close to being in the light all he has to do is step him. I would and always will welcome him with open arms. My new friends will too maybe alittle cold at first but they'll welcome him. I am sure of it.

Now that we're back brother will you walk into the light with me,brother? Please?

I can teach you things, things I've learned from my friends.

To always stay level-headed.

Knowing that we can still fight together even if we are apart.

Sometimes trusting in your heart rather than your head.

Believing in your friends because you care and trust them, not because you don't want to be alone.

To never follow a path layed out by someone else. To make your own path.

If you have nothing look for something to hold on to,to believe in. Even if it is small, odd or came from someone else.

Once you have something to believe in it and it shall guide you.

And of course to never give up on your dreams.

I can hear your voice telling me that "Its too late for me Cecil, I am forever trapped in the darkness".

It is and never will be too late.

It wasn't too late for my friends and I to save that world even when Cosmos died.

Just like Cosmos didn't give up on us. I won't give up on you. You will join us in the light.

You will maybe not now but soon.

Once you join me in the light. I can introduce you to my friends. I really want to see them and I think they would like to meet you.


	5. Bartz

**Bartz**

What an adventure!

I haven't had that much fun in a long time.

Seeing new places, fighting unknown enemies, scoring some treasure along the way. Isn't that what going on an adventure is all about?

Sure at times it did get a little bit scary. But you know what they say "when times get tough you just have to keep on moving!" I'm not a mouse like those creeps said.

Still my time spent there was amazing. I meet some really funny people there too. A monkey-tailed thief called Zidane, we were pretty much inseparable. Also a calm and cool lone wolf(loin) named Squall came(dragged) with us.

I had so much fun this those guys. Squall acted like he hated us but deep down I know he really liked having us around. He might seem so touch but deep down he's really just a big softie.

My time there went by so quickly, time really flies when your having fun. But it went by a little bit too fast.

Its not that I like risking my very existence, going through mental torture and all that. I mean being with everyone was just so much fun.

Talking, laughing, telling stories about our homes and even sometimes pulling pranks on each other(O.K Zidane and I were the only ones who did that).

That was all alot of fun. One the parts of being an advent urer is making new friends in new places but then you leave to see other things. Even though you leave your new friends you can always come back and visit them.

This isn't like that at all. I can never go back to that place, my friends' worlds or my friends. It doesn't seem fair now does it?

But would I go back and change it?

Of course not!

I wouldn't change a darn thing!

Seeing all those cool places, I mean did you see that pillar places? No matter how many times you broke them they would keep reforming, that is so cool!

The peop-no my new friends were worth going through all those perils.

I miss them

I miss them allot

But meeting them was well worth this feeling of missing them.


	6. Terra

**Terra**

Keep moving forward

Its easier said than done.

I was always too scared use my powers and in a way I still am. I had to convince myself every time I looked in the mirror that a girl was looking back at me, not a monster.

Being there, in that place I had no choice but to use my powers. I was so scarred but everyone there was so nice to me. They protected my from danger while keeping a smile on their face so I wouldn't be worried.

That wasn't fair for them. Still I was too scarred to talk to them about it. So there I was just walking around scarred of my own shadow.

That boy called the Onion Knight was so sweet. It was so cute how he tried so hard to act like an adult. He told me that I should leave everything up to him. That he would protect me and figure this whole thing out.

Then he dissapeared and I couldn't do anything about it. Then I knew I couldn't just stand in the corner scarred anymore. I had to do something but I was still scarred.

I was trying so hard but then I was told that I lost control and I attack the boy who tried so hard to protect me.

I was really trying to both save the boy and keep my powers in check. I was failing I could feel my powers slowly cloudy my mind in chaos. I began to doubt whether I truly belonged on Cosmos's side.

Just as I thought I was losing my mind he came and tamed my powers. That man, Cloud.

Cloud, he always seems like he has his head up one. He seemed so sad, like he couldn't to anything but that wasn't true.

He said that Firion told him that if you have no reason to keep going, create a dream to help you keep going.

I felt bad that I took Firion's dream as my own. A dream of a field of flowers in an endless peace. It was so beautiful Firion must have a truly pure heart to create a dream like this.

The dream was beautiful and it helped my find my crystal but it wasn't what I truly dreamed of. I dreamed of a field with all my friends happy and laughing. I would be there too but I would be stronger and is no longer afraid.

I think I am stronger now but I'm still afraid. My dream still stands. So please can you all come back to that field and smile with me one last time?


	7. Cloud

**Cloud**

Not interested

That was the last thing I said to them.

The worst part is that I was lieing. I was interested and very much so. I want to know where they were going, what would they do once they got there and most importantly if I would ever see them again?

I became so close to them then they just slipped through my fingers. Just like so many times before.

They were all so kind and optimistic. All with special dreams and goals to give them a reason to fight.

What was my reason to fight?

I didn't have one.

One moment I was sleeping on the floor of the church and then the next I was at that world thrown into battle. Without a purpose or direction I just fought with an emptiness in my heart.

I felt so cold, wandering around with others with fire in their hearts. I wanted that fire to warm my soul so I can keep fighting.

I begin to think that I would never find my reason, my fire but then something strange began to happen.

The more time I spent with them, the less empty I felt. With each enemy I fought my thoughts began to change from "Your just in my way" to "If your gone then it will be easier for them".

At first these thoughts confused me but it soon all became clear. My reason to fight, my fire, my drive was to protect or at least help those important to me. I fight to prevent anyone I care about to slip away.

Once Chaos was no more I thought my worries were over. No one would be taken away from me again.

I was wrong

It didn't hit me at first, it took awhile before reality could set in

In that field we all went to our own worlds one by one. When it was time for me to go I didn't think I just walked into nothingness. I awoke in that church almost as if my own adventure was just some crazy dream, but I know better than that.

Looking around the empty Church it hit me. I was no longer with them so how could protect them or even see them?

They slipped away but not for long. I know I'm going to see them again I just know it.


	8. Squall

**Squall**

A bunch of idiots

That's what I thought of them, nothing more than a bunch of idiots. I thought that the only thing they would be good at is getting in my way.

I didn't need them I was perfectly fine on my own.

Even though I wanted to be alone I still felt lonely when I was.

Did the others see that?

Maybe they did, maybe that's why they never left me alone even after my threats.

Especially those two stubborn brats

Trying to get me to come along with them even going so far as to bribe me with sentimental gifts like a dirty feather. Forcing me to find them again so I can return it to them.

Whatever their plan was it worked.

I found myself walking beside them even talking to them. Their stupid yet cheery ways broke down the walls around my heart. They were still idiots but they were good idiots.

My friends began to become more important than my duty.

When I wasn't close to them physically it still felt like they were right beside me. I knew that they were in danger but I still had to be on my own. I was torn between helping them and staying on my path. I didn't know what to do I needed something anything to give me the resolve to keep going. Just when I thought I was going to break an idea formed in my head.

I knew I could still help them even if I wasn't beside them.

I would destroy every monster that came my way for if it was gone it will be easier for my friends.

We may be apart but we still fight together.

Once Chaos was destroyed I knew that everyone including myself will be returning to our own worlds. I am happy to see my home and those I care about once again. I-I was still going to miss them. So before I left I made them an offer that if they would like we could all fight together again.

I hope they take me up on that offer.

I truly do


	9. Zidane

**Zidane**

We were never meant to be there. By some will took us there from where we are meant to be. Plucking us from our worlds and placing us into that one.

Of course I'm not saying that was a bad thing. I enjoyed myself there-well I did when ever I wasn't fighting. The people I were really great. Someone of them really knew how to have fun. Some where cheerful others were so serious they just screamed "prank me".

I enjoyed spending time with them, with them I just felt happy. When I was with them I just couldn't seem to stop smiling. The happier I was with my friend the more that I began to question something.

Did I really want to go back?

I did want to go home but that would mean leaving my friends. I felt like my heart was being torn in two. I could never let my friends see my doubts.

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, my heart was aching.

Then came a moment of clarity. My friend was in trouble all my doubts were thrown into the back of my mind. Saving my friend was all that mattered. They are important to me so I had to protect them. It was partly my fault anyway.

As I fought his captor, my own brother, the answer to my question began to have an answer.

We were never meant to stay here.

We have to go back to where we belong

Going to that place was great and meeting my friends was wonderful,but we were never meant to stay. We have our own worlds, our own friends to see and our lives to live.

Even if I do not see them again I will never forget them, I doubt I could even if I tried.

I doubt they could ever forget me, who could forget a handsome devil like myself.

Meeting my friends my was wonderful and I will miss them but we all have to go back to where we're meant to be.

I regret not giving them all a proper good bye. I hope that all our paths with cross one more time so we can all give a proper goodbye.


	10. Tidus

**Tidus**

I'm home now.

I'm so happy

Diving into that lake only to emerge a few miles away from the coast of Besaid. I was so excited to reunite with my friends and my love to tell them the adventure I had in that strange place.

Walking on dry land, my clothes soaking wet. The biggest and reddest airship came toward the shore. The hatch began to open and there was my beloved. She looked very different but I still knew it was her.

Rushing out of the hatch way through the water and into my arms. I missed her, I missed everyone. They all look so different, Wakka even has a kid. How did that happen?

Walking toward in land my love was telling me everything that happend while I was away. I find it hard to believe that there was someone who looked just like me, was from Zanarkand and I had no idea.

When I told about them about where I was and the people I meet, they just laughed. They told me it was just a crazy dream I had.

I knew better than to believe them.

I know those people, that place was real. It doesn't matter if no one believes me it only matters that I believe.

Being at that place was another chapter in my story. Its a chapter in all of my new friends' stories too.

I was the first one to go home, I hope the others were able to return as well. Who am I kidding? Oh course they got home.

I bet they're home right now reuniting with the ones they love. I hope they're as happy as I am now. Well, maybe not alot of those guys aren't very cheerful. Being home should give them a reason to smile.

I miss them but I'm glad that we're all home safe. I can only hope that we can meet again in another chapter of our stories.


End file.
